Blood Partner
by AlessielKuran-Kurosu
Summary: Hanabusa Aido and Alessiel Kuran have a secret. They are in love but they know no one else will understand. They keep their meetings secret, but will it ever be enough for the Pureblood and the Noble. /Aido x OC - Chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Alessiel was in a small predicament now. Not only was she a Pureblood vampire, a Kuran and twin sister to Yuuki, but she was giving blood to a Noble. Something she had been told never to do by her older brother, Kaname.

She closed her eyes, feeling Aido's fangs in her flesh and her sweet blood being drawn from her body. She knew how disappointed Kaname had been when he had found out about Aido. And Yuuki had had such a look of sadness on her face, that Alessiel had been forced to look away.

Suddenly, there was a hand beneath her chin, lifting her head up towards him. " Hanabusa.." She murmured, still deep in thought. His only response was his usually cold blue eyes appearing to soften, as he kissed her lips lightly.

There was a slight noise in the hall and they sprung apart, their gentle embrace forgotten. Aido walked over to the door, listening intently to anything on the other side, leaving Alessiel standing at the window, pulling back a dark curtain to stare out the window.

" Alessiel-sama."

She turned to face him slowly, and almost walked into him. He had moved quickly, appearing right behind her after he had spoken her name from over by the door.

She looked up at him, with a frown on her beautifully pale face. " Hanabusa, will these meetings ever be enough?" She hesitated before continuing, " Onii-sama will be angry at you when he finds out we have not listened."

He pulled her close, allowing her to lean into him. " That doesn't matter."

Alessiel felt her eyes widen, pushing away from him. She stared at him angrily, with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. " How does it not matter? Onii-sama will kill you!"

Aido cupped her face in his hand, wiping the tears that had slid down her cheeks. He smiled, showing his fangs, and nodded at her. " You have no betrothed, and he would rather you be happy than sad." He tilted his head to stare directly into her red-brown eyes, the eyes of a Kuran. " He will realize that we feel for each other the way he feels for Yuuki-sama."

They were both quiet for a moment before Aido spoke again. " And I am sure he would prefer you to be with me, than with anyone else. And I am a Noble.." He added the last as an afterthought, barely considering it.

Alessiel stared at him, shocked, nodding slightly. The feeling of having to cry melted away, but one last tear managed to slide down her cheek.

He bowed his head so his lips hovered over hers, " Crying is something a Pureblood should not do.. Especially where others may see it.." He reminded her in a soft voice, before he lowered his head a little more and his lips claimed hers.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke tothe accustomed darkness and the quiet sound of footsteps across the floor. Her deep red-brown eyes stared at the young blonde Noble as he walked toward the bed. Toward her.

She couldn't help the tiny smile her lips formed, nor could she help the feeling of happiness as she looked into his beautiful eyes.

" Good morning, Alessiel-sama." The blonde boy said softly, his eyes smiling as his face stayed unresponsive to her smile. He kneeled before the bed as she sat up, swinging her legs over the die in her nightgown. Alessiel's smile grew as she noticed her older sister standing at the door beside a taller, more shadowy figure.

" Onii-sama, Onee-chan!" She said in greeting as she nodded her head toward them, while extending her hand to the boy in front of her. Standing quickly, Hanabusa Aido took her hand gently helping her into a standing postition. As soon as she was standing, she felt a little faint. Internally she knew why and knew Aido would have something to say about it later, but she shook it off as she calmly walked over to her brother and sister.

Kaname stood silently watching Yuuki, glancing every so often back at Alessiel, but his eyes were, for the most part, on the girl he loved. Yuuki, on the other hand, gave her younger twin a slight smile before it disappeared into a frown. This was when Kaname spoke up.

" Yuuki and I are leaving the mansion for a few days. You will be here with Aido for protection, but otherwise alone." He faced Alessiel, taking care to look her directly in the eyes before adding, " Is this alright with you?"

Alessiel felt her heart soar, but was careful to keep it from showing externally. She responded in a cool tone, seeming indifferent to the idea.

" Of course, it's fine." She added a small nod, forcing her arms at her sides to relax and her legs to stay still so as to not run to embrace her secret love.

Kaname gave a small nod at Alessiel before whispering something in Yuuki's ear, causing her to blush, and leaving the room. Yuuki turned to face Alessiel.

" I'll see you soon, Alessiel." Yuuki said in a soft tone. Her voice showed her emotion, and Alessiel felt how much she would miss her sister in the next few days. She hugged her sister not saying a word, and in a matter of an hour Yuuki and Kaname were leaving through the door with Alessiel standing on the staircase watching them go.

She watched them leave with no emotion showing on her pale face, standing straight in a long beautiful white dress. In her dress and with her long straight brown hair flowing down her back, she looked very much like the Pureblood princess she was.

Aido came to kneel in front of her then, bowing his head for an instant before he stood and looked down into her eyes.

" Come," He said softly to her, pulling her gently with him as he began to walk away. She turned her head to look at the door as they walked up the stairs before resigning herself to look forward to Aido. He was still staring at her as he held her hand, pulling her behind him as they entered the dark library. " In here."

She followed him obediently, her heart feeling both heavy and light at once. It confused her.

Alessiel was deep in thought until she felt he back pressed up against the wall. Startled, she looked into his turquoise eyes.

" N-nani?" She whispered, as he pulled her to him. Her mouth was extremely close to his neck.

" Drink." He ordered. " Or you'll become sick."

Her eyes widened as they became a bright red, the red eyes of a vampire. She felt her fangs press on her lower lip as her throat ached for the blood. She gave a small nod, knowing he couldn't see it, before obeying his command.

She pulled back her lips as she widened her mouth, angling her mouth to bite his neck. She pressed her teeth to his neck and gently allowed them to sink into his flesh as she drew his blood from his body, quenching her thirst.

It was a few moments before she pulled away, her red eyes fading slowly as she looked at Aido. He straightened as he stared at the girl he loved. A trickle of blood slid from the corner of her mouth down to her chin, and he gave her a small smile.

" You feed so messily still." He commented, giving a light sigh. He cupped her face in his hands, leaning his face close to hers as he licked the blood that had been staining her pale face. Aido held her this way for another moment before she looked away at the bookshelves surrounding them.

" I apologize." Alessiel murmured formally, her eyes downcast.

Aido hid another smile as he released his hold on the Pureblood princess, walking to the door in a swift and graceful manner. Hiding his face, he fell into the regular tutor routine.

" Get your mathematics books. We will be starting with that for today." Was all he said before he left the room, the door seeming to yawn behind him.

Alessiel was thoroughly confused but found the books she needed and followed the man she loved to recieve her lessons for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuki and Kaname had only been gone for a few hours and already her lessons felt like they were dragging by so slowly, and Alessiel was becoming increasingly bored. Hanabusa had moved her from Mathematics within an hour and they had already gone through Japanese, English and Science. Now they had moved on to History, or more specifically the history of Purebloods.

" We have gone over how it is possible for Kaname-sama to have been the first Pureblood, correct?" Aido asked softly just as Alessiel yawned, not even bothering to hide it. She placed her head on the table in front of her boredly.

" Yes. Yes, we have." Alessiel sighed, rolling her eyes. " Can I please have a break? I'm bored!" She made her voice sound childish and pouted at him, knowing Hanabusa never really denied her when she did this. The blonde boy's turquoise eyes widened as he nodded slowly.

A lovely smile broke out across her lips as she stood and stretched, " I promise that it won't be a long break but.." She shook out her long wavy brown hair, so similar to her deceased mother's she was told, and moved to stand by the windows. She stared out at the moon for a few moments before she felt Aido step behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

The Pureblood closed her eyes for a moment as she leaned into his embrace, opening her eyes to glance back outside at the light the moon cast over the darkness of night before she turned her ehad to smile at Hanabusa.

The boy smiled slightly at her, his fangs showing as he did so and she turned in his arms to face him. Alessiel reached up a hand to hold to his cheek and used her thumb to poke the tip of one of his fangs, pricking the pad of her thumb and drawing a small bead of blood. She smiled, showing her own teeth, and offered her thumb to him with her eyes showing she was completely serious.

Aido cautiously took one arm from her waist and held her hand, placing her injured thumb into his mouth and licking the small dots of blood off it. He loved the taste of her blood, almsot as much as he loved the one it belonged to. Her blood would never compare to her though, not in all of their existences.

Alessiel tilted her head as she watched him curiously and eventually her let go of her hand, returning it to her. Her smile disappeared by now and she raised and eyebrow at him, " I'm hungry!" She demanded in her musical voice as she managed to get him to let go of her and be across the room in only a few moments.

She flashed a sweet smile at him from over her shoulder before she gracefully exited the library, leaving a slightly confused Aido in her wake.


End file.
